Episode 6.01 On Edge
by The Powers That Be
Summary: In the wake of Buffy's (Sarah Michelle Gellar) death, the Scooby Gang attempt to fight the ever increasing vampire population. Angel (David Boreanaz), Cordy (Charisma Carpenter) and Wesley (Alexis Denisof) arrive from L.A. to help. Angel has a secret that


************************************  
Of course nothing here is ours. We don't claim it to be. We are simply The Powers That Be Pro Temporae.   
************************************  
  
Buffy The Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers That Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.01: On Edge  
By DigiJoss Whedon (Digitalis), David Furme (me) and Marti Noggston (Noggins)  
Consulting by: Naps Minear (naps)  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously, on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel:  
  
From "Graduation Day, Part 2"  
  
BUFFY (V.O.)  
There's something I'm supposed to be doing.  
  
FAITH (V.O.)  
Oh yeah. - Miles to go - Little Ms. Muffet  
counting down from 7-3-0."  
  
From: No Place Like Home  
  
INT. MONASTERY - NIGHT  
We open on two pairs of sandal-clad feet - RUNNING hard and fast down a cold stone floor.  
  
Two MONKS, carrying amulets and candles, run like thieves down a dank, torch-lit corridor. They steal occasional terrified glances over the shoulder as they go, but they don't slow down for a second. Something is chasing them.  
  
INT. CHAMBER - NIGHT  
  
Inside the glowing room. The monks immediately grab hold of the door's telephone pole-sized wooden BOLT. Straining together, they manage to shove the bolt into its proportionately huge LOCK.  
  
They rush to join a third, OLD MONK, standing alone on the stone floor with his eyes calmly closed. The monks hastily arrange their candles and amulets, and form a circle. In the center of their circle, an unseen object casts its powerful GLOW, under-lighting the monks' faces and suffusing the whole chamber in an eerie, unnatural light.  
  
The Young Monk concentrates. The three of them begin again, continuing their wordless chant as - BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! - The door starts splintering under the increasing impact.  
  
And CRACK! The door's hinges start giving way...  
  
The glow on the monks GROWS brighter, more luminous...  
  
The giant wooden bolt SPLITS...  
  
The chanting becomes not three voices, but ONE...  
  
A sudden, impossible WIND blows out the candles...  
  
The Young Monk GASPS...  
  
The glow EXPANDS, momentarily filling the room with light, then suddenly, with a sucking "whoosh!" sound, it contracts - and DISAPPEARS. Casting the room into darkness...  
  
From: Spiral  
  
BEN  
LET ME OUT!  
  
BUFFY  
Will, open a --  
Ben screams in agony. Too late.  
  
BEN  
NO!  
  
Ben MORPHS INTO GLORY. Everyone freezes in shock. Glory takes in the scene, grins with delight.  
  
GLORY  
Well what do you know! Little Ben  
finally did something right.  
  
BOOM! All hell breaks loose as the Gang attacks. It's extra short confrontation --   
Glory's way done fooling around. Spike goes flying into Xander and Anya.  
Willow's eyes crackle with Dark Magic as she gears up a spell.. WHAM! Buffy gets slammed back into her. They both go down, dazed. Glory latches onto Dawn.  
  
DAWN  
Buffy!  
  
Glory slams through the door.  
  
  
From: "The Gift":  
  
DAWN  
You have to! You have to let me go!   
Blood starts it, and until the blood   
stops flowing it'll never stop. You   
know you have to let me ...  
It has to have the blood ...  
Buffy turns to watch the sun rise.  
  
DAWN  
Buffy... no ...  
  
BUFFY  
Dawnie... I have to -  
  
DAWN  
NO!  
  
BUFFY  
Listen to me! There's no time, Dawn,  
please listen.  
  
The camera pulls out and we don't hear what Buffy is saying. She kisses Dawn goodbye and runs to the end of the platform. She swan dives out and lands in the ball of energy.  
  
Buffy's body sails down into and disappears in white light, causing the energy to go even wilder. As it does, we hear what she said to Dawn.  
  
BUFFY (V. O.)  
Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you.   
I'll always love you. But this is the work   
I have to do. Tell Giles I... I figured it   
out. And I'm okay. Give my love to my   
friends. You have to take care of them   
now -- you have to take care of each   
other. You have to be strong. Dawn.   
The hardest thing in this world is to   
live in it. Be brave. Live. For me.  
  
From Angel - No Place Like Pltz Glrb:   
  
The gang walks happily into the hotel.   
  
ANGEL  
There's no place like ...  
  
He opens the door to see WILLOW seated on a couch across the room.  
  
ANGEL   
Willow?  
  
CORDELIA  
Hi. What's ...  
  
Cordelia stops speaking, realizing something is very wrong.  
  
ANGEL  
It's Buffy ...  
  
From: The Gift: Focus on Buffy's gravestone...  
  
BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
1981-2001  
BELOVED SISTER, DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT  
  
As we watch the gravestone we hear Tara's words from Restless:  
  
TARA (V.O.)  
You think you know. What's to come,  
what you are… You haven't even begun.  
  
TEASER  
  
EXTERIOR: Graveyard - Night  
  
From the original focus on the grave we pull back to see a group of vampires attacking the Scoobies. We see XANDER and ANYA struggling with two vampires.   
  
The camera cuts to one vampire turning to dust and Xander is revealed holding a stake. The camera pans to Anya who has a stake in her hand. We see WILLOW standing off to the side. Her eyes turn black as we see her utter a word. The other vamp is moved by an unseen force onto the stake in Anya's hand, and it turns to dust.  
  
ANYA  
I got one!  
  
Another camera angle reveals SPIKE violently punching a vampire's face to a pulp.  
  
SPIKE  
(Aggressively, as if he isn't in control of his body)  
How do you like it, eh? How do you  
bloody like it?  
  
The vampire can't say anything as Spike relentlessly pounds his face to a bloody mess before finally staking it. He stands up with a look of almost insane satisfaction in his eyes as he spits on the floor and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
GILES is being pinned down by a vamp, but manages to fight back, violently shoving its face into a gravestone. The vamp struggles to break free but it only makes Giles angrier. Just as he forces the vamp's face into it one last time he hears a voice behind him.  
  
WILLOW  
Giles! No!  
  
Giles pulls out a stake and rams it through the vamp's back into its heart. As it turns to dust, his face begins to drop. He falls back away from the gravestone, lands on his rear end, hands and feet, and collapses into tears. The Scoobies stand around him as he holds his head in his hands. We pan across to see Buffy's gravestone, covered in the ashes of the vampire.  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
EXTERIOR: MAGIC BOX  
  
We see the gang file into the shop just as day breaks. Spike runs in first, but as Willow enters, we see that it is a beautiful, bright and sunny morning.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX  
  
Everyone who was in the graveyard is filing in with glum expressions. Their faces change as the camera turns to their POV (point of view). We see DAWN sitting at the table with TARA, ANGEL, CORDELIA, and WESLEY.  
  
DAWN  
(Listlessly and off of The Scoobies' dully surprised looks)   
They just came in from LA.  
  
Dawn resumes staring glumly at a textbook that is open in front of her. The book is noticeably turned to page 1.  
  
CLOSEUP on Tara, who notices everyone in the room's discomfiture, but says nothing.  
  
Cordelia and Xander share a few nervous glances.  
  
XANDER  
(Uncomfortably)  
Hi…  
  
CORDELIA  
Yeah… (Nervous pause) hi….  
  
They glance at each other once before eventually hugging tearfully. Anya looks a little jealous but says nothing.   
  
TARA  
(to Willow and group - false bright)   
How did patrol go?  
  
WILLOW  
(not bright at all)  
Well, we're still in one piece. But very  
painful one pieces.  
  
As she speaks WESLEY strides slowly up to GILES, they nod and Wesley offers his hand.  
  
WESLEY  
How are you…coping?  
  
GILES  
(coldly, and ignoring Wesley's offered handshake)  
You bloody well know how I'm doing.   
The answer is the same as it was three  
months ago.  
  
WESLEY  
(Unsure of what to say but knowing he has to)  
Yes… well… Our thoughts are with you as…  
  
His words trail off as Giles ignores him and walks behind the counter where he removes a bottle of Scotch that is half full. He looks at no one and proceeds into the back room that used to be Buffy's training room.  
  
XANDER  
(dryly to all - AFTER Giles has shut the door)  
He's just a ball of sunshine isn't he?  
  
ANYA  
(bluntly to the group)  
He's like that guy in Die Hard…   
but he doesn't look as sexy in a vest as Xander.  
  
WESLEY  
Right then. We're here because of   
Cordelia's vision. It appears   
that a new danger is here in Sunny-  
  
He is cut off as Giles opens the door of the training room, still holding the bottle which has less liquid in it than before.  
  
GILES  
(not slurred, but agitated)  
You want to know how we're doing?   
Here's how we're doing.   
All of the evil creatures  
in Sunnydale and the surrounding areas   
have found out about the Slayer's demise.   
  
The group exchanges glances as they notice that he did not use Buffy's name.  
  
GILES   
(cont'd, and taking on an ironic tone)  
All of the vampires who were so   
intimidated before are fighting and causing   
much mayhem and now, they seem to  
be taking a cue from us,   
and are working together.   
  
WILLOW  
(quickly jumping in, but carrying the ironic tone as well)  
Yay, team. It's working   
(she nods enthusiastically).  
We've barely survived the past  
two nights of patrolling.  
  
CLOSE ON Angel listening intently and looking up sharply at -   
  
XANDER  
(sarcastically)  
It's not patrolling anymore! It's more a  
fun game of "Let's go out and see how  
quickly we can get our asses kicked!"  
  
ANYA  
(a little brighter than the others)  
But we got four of them tonight before  
Giles went all quiet and broody.  
  
Nobody says anything to this. They look around nervously. Wesley walks over to the book in front of Dawn. He gives her "do you mind if I look" expression. She just shrugs but says nothing.  
  
WESLEY  
(trying to ease the tension)  
The Book of Zahlandor. I thought all  
of the copies had been destroyed in  
the seventeenth century… interesting…  
  
While he has been looking at the book Dawn has got up and left. No one really seems to notice since they are more concerned with everything on their minds right now. There is still an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Tara strokes Willow's hair as if it will help to calm her down. Willow turns to her and smiles sadly. She takes Tara's hand in her own.  
  
CLOSE ON Angel as he realises that Dawn has disappeared to the upper part of the shop where the major magic stuff is kept. No one else realises she has gone so he goes after her.  
  
ANGEL  
(smiling encouragingly)  
Hi.  
  
He reaches the top of the ladder and sits opposite Dawn, who is leaning against a wall with her legs in front of her. She looks very wistful.  
  
DAWN  
(not even looking up)  
Hey.  
  
ANGEL  
(non-plussed by her indifference)  
How are you doing Dawnie?  
  
DAWN  
(still not looking at him)  
You never called me that before.  
I don't think you've ever   
even said my name.  
  
ANGEL  
I know. I'm sorry.   
(thinking)  
How are you feeling?  
  
DAWN  
(smiles albeit ruefully)  
Like a big gaping hole was  
just ripped into the  
fabric of my reality.  
(sarcasm)  
But hey, that actually happened   
three months ago right?  
  
ANGEL  
Dawn….  
  
DAWN  
Well, its true isn't it?  
  
ANGEL  
Yes, but…  
  
DAWN  
You know all about death… you've dealt  
it out… you are dead. What  
difference does it make to you?  
  
Angel looks at Dawn who still doesn't attempt to stop staring at one spot on the floor.  
  
ANGEL  
It makes a huge difference.  
  
DAWN  
Then why did you leave so quickly after  
the funeral?  
  
ANGEL  
I couldn't…  
  
DAWN  
You couldn't what? I thought you were  
supposed to love her…  
  
ANGEL  
That's *why* I couldn't…  
  
Dawn continues to look at the floor. We see a tiny spider crawling along it. She puts her hand down and the little creature starts to crawl up her finger.  
  
DAWN  
(quietly so Angel can't hear her)  
It should have been me…  
  
ANGEL  
What was that?  
  
DAWN  
Nothing.  
  
The spider crawls from Dawn's right hand to the left. She watches it move around.  
  
DAWN  
(finally looks up)  
Do you want to know how I really feel?  
  
Angel doesn't say anything. He waits for Dawn to continue.  
  
DAWN  
Numb. That's all I've felt since mom  
died. We were doing so well… Buffy was  
gonna look after me… I was starting to have  
hope… that maybe things were actually  
gonna work out after all…  
  
Angel tries to put his arm around her but she shies away.  
  
ANGEL  
You've always been strong …  
I've admired you for that…  
  
DAWN  
Even that time you tried to kill me?  
  
Angel looks away, guilt at remembering the events of the past.  
  
ANGEL  
I was a different person then.  
  
DAWN  
(Bitterly)  
So was I.  
  
Dawn lets the spider go and it scurries away. Angel puts his hand out and it starts to crawl onto his hand.  
  
ANGEL  
(not realising what he's saying)  
They say that if you get one of these on  
You it means you'll have good luck…  
  
Dawn glares at Angel who suddenly regrets his words. He doesn't know what to say. Dawn just shakes her head.  
  
DAWN  
(sadly and straight to the point)  
I just wish Buffy wasn't dead.  
  
ANGEL  
(contemplates)  
I don't think that she is…  
  
DAWN  
(shocked)  
(in a whisper)  
What?  
  
ANGEL  
I…  
(looking down and seeing that no one knows he's up here)  
I don't think Buffy is dead.  
  
DAWN  
(still shocked)  
That can't be. We buried her body.  
  
ANGEL  
I was there. I remember.  
But I can still feel her,   
and know that she's not dead.  
  
DAWN  
(louder, in a forbidding tone)  
Don't say that.  
  
ANGEL  
I'm not sure if you understand.  
Buffy and I are connected,   
I know she's not dead  
Because I can still feel her life.  
  
DAWN stands.  
  
DAWN  
(much louder now)  
She's dead! She's not here anymore!   
People die they don't come back  
no matter how much you want them to  
(Tears form in her eyes)  
they don't come back.  
  
DAWN climbs down the ladder and Angel climbs down after her. Dawn is nowhere to be seen.  
  
ANGEL  
I…  
  
The others who heard the last part of the exchange gaze at him with varying degrees of scowls. Angel's eyes look over to Spike who seems to be the most annoyed of all. Their eyes meet for what seems like forever before Spike breaks the stare and goes off after Dawn. Angel continues to look shocked and ashamed.  
  
INTERIOR: Unknown location. Appears to be an abandoned building. Daytime.  
  
We see one vamp inciting a group of about thirty five vamps. His name is DARIUS.  
  
DARIUS  
(loud)  
The Slayer is dead and there won't be  
another! The curse that she was on  
our kind is no more!  
  
Cheers erupt from the gathered crowd.  
  
DARIUS  
(louder)  
We can rule this town!  
(even louder and more convincing)  
We can rule this world!  
  
The crowd stands and cheers even louder. Some wave rags in the air as if they were flags.  
  
DARIUS  
(quietly, more serious)  
It is victory for our kind  
at last. But we must be sure  
that we do not get ahead of  
ourselves. Things have been  
set in motion. We must be   
prepared.  
  
The group sobers and returns to their seats.  
  
DARIUS  
I have word that our almighty Grandmother  
is rising again. This triumph belongs to  
her alone. She will rule us and this world  
that belongs to us again! Now come!   
We must prepare for her return!  
  
The group rises to their feet again. They all shout out even louder than before until their voices drown out everything else. Darius slowly departs, disappearing from the view of the rabble.  
  
BLACKOUT.  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - day.  
  
We come in about one minute after Dawn has run away from Angel to see Giles holding Angel by the collar. In the back room, we can still hear Dawn's sobbing.   
  
GILES  
(coldly)  
She was doing very well  
until you decided it would be  
a "good idea" to talk to her.  
What the hell were you thinking?  
  
The group looks on in mild interest. They all know that Angel could rip Giles' head off if he wanted to. They know he wouldn't, so the outcome is a moot point. Spike rejoins them although no one really acknowledges it. They are too intrigued by the events going on in front of them.  
  
ANGEL  
(tightly, since his vocal cords   
are being squeezed by the collar  
of his shirt)  
You don't understand.  
  
GILES  
(Ripper-like, to Angel)  
I understand perfectly.  
Now tell me why I won't  
throw you outside to roast?  
Somehow I don't think I'll  
get many arguments to not do it.  
  
ANGEL  
Let go of me first.  
  
Giles continues to hold onto Angel's shirt for a beat, gives the vampire a forbidding look and releases Angel's collar, but doesn't back off.  
  
ANGEL  
(cont'd)  
Buffy is still alive.  
  
The gang from LA, the Scoobies and Giles are all silent. Giles backs off and walks away thoughtfully. They exchange looks and look at Angel disbelievingly - as if he has lost his mind. Spike looks more than interested.  
  
ANGEL  
(cont'd)  
Think about it.  
Why else do you think another Slayer hasn't  
been called?  
  
GILES  
(unusually gentle)  
Angel, she had already died once,  
activating Kendra. Another Slayer wouldn't   
have been activated until Faith's demise.  
It just doesn't work that way…  
  
ANGEL  
(livid)  
How do you know that?   
Has this ever happened before?  
How many Slayers have  
died and come back?   
None! We don't know  
that another Slayer wouldn't be called!   
*You* can't possibly know!  
  
Willow tries to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, as does Cordelia on his other shoulder. Angel brushes them aside and advances on Giles.  
  
ANGEL  
(quietly)  
You don't know.   
But I do.  
  
GILES  
Well I know what's true.  
The Sl- Buffy is dead.  
We saw her die.  
We saw her body.  
We buried her body.  
Dead, Angel, she's dead.  
  
Giles was as much telling Angel as he was admitting the truth to himself, and begins to cry quietly.  
  
ANGEL  
NO!  
  
Angel walks to where Giles is standing and grasps him by the shoulders and turns the man so that he is facing him.  
  
ANGEL  
(cont'd)  
(Shaking Giles)  
She's alive. I can feel her.  
Buffy and I have a connection.   
She's ALIVE.  
  
Giles punches him hard. It catches Angel by surprise and he is knocked to the ground. He turns around with an expression of shock on his face. This was the last thing he expected.  
  
GILES  
(Ripper like again)  
Don't do this. You are making  
Dawn more upset than she needs to be.  
And quite frankly you're upsetting me.  
(beat)  
Just go.  
  
Angel storms towards the door to the shop, and realizes that it is still daylight. He turns and moves off into the shelves of books off to the side of the entrance to the shop. The Scoobies and the Bat Pack look at one another with uncertainty.   
  
CLOSE ON: Willow's hopeful look.  
  
INTERIOR: THE BRONZE - Later that night.  
  
We see a band playing on the stage and several people on the dance floor moving slowly to the sad rhythm. We move back to see Xander, Anya, Wesley, Cordelia and Tara sitting around a small table drinking from cups.  
  
TARA  
(nodding slowly to the tune)  
They're good.  
  
WESLEY  
Indeed.  
  
CORDELIA  
You forget there are places where  
the singing is actually done *for*  
you…  
  
Xander, Anya and Tara stare at her.  
  
CORDELA  
This place back in LA… kinda like a  
fortune teller except they put you  
through the horror of singing before  
they tell you anything… (Pause) God,  
I've missed the Bronze!  
  
Xander smiles as he looks at Cordelia. Anya is the only one who seems to notice how long the smile lingers before he finally breaks it off and turns to Tara.  
  
XANDER  
So where's Willow? I thought she  
was supposed to be coming tonight…  
  
TARA  
(there is a worried tone in her voice)  
She decided to stay at home.  
  
ANYA  
(Sarcastically)  
What? And miss all the excitement here?  
What was she thinking?  
  
TARA  
She… she said she wasn't feeling very  
well.  
  
ANYA  
Nothing serious I hope. I remember  
back in the Middle Ages I made this  
guy's face fall off and he never left  
his house again… Willow's face hasn't  
fallen off has it?  
(suddenly realises what Tara meant)  
Oh. Sorry...  
  
XANDER  
How's she doing?  
  
TARA  
She doesn't talk about it much… but  
I know she's hurting…  
  
WESLEY  
I'm sure that with people who love her  
around she'll start to get better.  
  
Tara smiles a little at Wesley's words.  
  
We cut to Xander and Cordelia starting up a conversation at last.  
  
XANDER  
So, uh, how are things in LA?  
  
CORDELIA  
Other than the hundreds of demons,  
monsters, vampires and agonising  
visions? Oh, fine.  
  
XANDER  
Visions, huh? I heard about them. Kinda  
makes me glad to be Normal Guy.  
  
CORDELIA  
Humph. I remember normal. (Broad smile.)   
But I wouldn't give anything to be  
Normal again. I like being able to   
Help people.  
  
XANDER  
(smiling back)  
That's what we do.  
  
CLOSE ON: Anya as she watches jealously. She isn't amused by Xander and Cordelia's reunion at all. Xander makes a joke off screen that we don't hear.  
  
CORDELIA  
(laughing)  
Stop it! You're actually starting  
to make me miss you!  
  
XANDER  
Really?  
  
ANYA  
(jumping up suddenly)  
Hey! Hey! Look at this!  
  
She starts flashing the engagement ring on her finger around.  
  
CORDELA  
That's… that's really nice…  
  
ANYA  
(bluntly, to the point)  
Xander gave it to me after we  
stopped the end of the world  
because he loves me and we're  
going to get married.  
  
Xander suddenly feels like an idiot, only just realising the effect his talking to Cordy had on Anya.  
  
CORDELIA  
(shocked)  
Why didn't anyone tell me you  
two were engaged? Am I always the  
last person to know everything?  
  
XANDER  
(dumbfounded)  
I… I guess…  
  
CORDELIA  
(To Anya, and warmly)  
Congratulations.  
  
ANYA  
(huge smile on her face)  
Thank you.  
  
Xander smiles uncomfortably and he puts his arm around Anya as she slowly sits back down. There is silence as they all turn to watch the band on the stage continue to play.  
  
XANDER  
(whispering)  
I'm sorry…  
  
ANYA  
(whispering)  
I know.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXTERIOR: CEMETERY - night  
  
Angel is seemingly alone in the cemetery kneeling by Buffy's grave. He touches the stone sadly and realises there are fresh flowers there. He smiles and reaches to touch them, when he hears footsteps behind him and realises that he is not alone.  
  
He turns to see Spike standing there with a bunch of red roses in his hand. Angel says nothing as Spike takes away the new ones on the grave and replaces them with the ones in his hand. Angel stares at him as he does so. He gives Spike a puzzled look.  
  
SPIKE  
(shrugging and saying simply)  
They're old.  
  
ANGEL  
They look like they were only put there  
yesterday.  
  
SPIKE  
Exactly. They're old.  
  
A Pause. Angel digests what Spike has just said. Spike lays the flowers down, and goes to leave. Angel stands up.  
  
ANGEL  
(with a wondering laugh)  
Where exactly do you think your   
'relationship' with her was at, Spike?  
  
Spike ignores Angel and keeps walking, he doesn't want to deal with this.  
  
ANGEL  
You think you loved her?  
  
Spike stops, still facing away from Angel.  
  
ANGEL  
(laughs)  
You didn't love her.  
  
Spike turns around, and marches back over to Angel. He's practically been challenged, so it's job to defend his feelings.  
  
SPIKE   
And you know this how, exactly?  
  
ANGEL  
Go on. Tell me.   
You think you loved her?  
I wouldn't believe you.   
  
SPIKE  
There are things that you don't   
Understand, that you couldn't-  
  
Angel is no longer amused, but a bit defensive, knowing that something major happened between Spike and Buffy, but not exactly sure what. He's angry that he's out of the loop.  
  
ANGEL  
I understand perfectly fine.   
You have a crush,   
so, you declare true love,  
and move in.   
This isn't the first time, Spike.   
  
SPIKE  
Oh right, so we're talking about   
true love now? And what she had  
for you was true love? She was  
seventeen, mate. Last I checked, what  
you two had was probably illegal.  
  
ANGEL  
This isn't about us.  
  
SPIKE  
(his turn to be amused)  
Yes it bloody well is!! It's exactly  
about you two. You got all noble, up  
and left, and she moved on. Now  
you're after bloody punching bag me  
because I took your place.  
  
ANGEL  
(Yeah right.)  
You? Took my place? You seem  
to try and do that a lot.   
Living in daddy's footsteps?   
First you think you can destroy  
the world, now you want to save it.  
  
Spike bites his tongue. Over the past year he's actually learnt to keep his thoughts to himself occasionally.  
  
ANGEL  
Well, that's a first. No defensive  
"Bugger Off"? No right hook?  
Come on Spike, give me your   
Best shot.  
  
SPIKE  
(trying to hide the fact he's near tears)  
I'm done. I'm not having  
this conversation with you.   
  
Spike turns to walk away. Angel grabs his arm and pulls him back.  
  
ANGEL  
You never loved her. You don't even  
know--  
  
Angel stops as he realizes Spike is crying.   
  
SPIKE  
Don't do this, mate.   
You took Dru from me…   
don't take Buffy from me too…  
  
It finally registers with Angel that maybe Spike really *did* have true feelings for Buffy. He's silent, in a little bit of shock. Spike sits on the ground, depressed.  
  
SPIKE  
I could have saved her. If I'd   
protected Dawn. If I'd have fought   
Glory… If I had thrown myself  
into that portal…  
  
Spike let's the sentence hang, staring at the ground. Angel stands in silence for several minutes, then…  
  
ANGEL  
No.  
  
Spike looks at him, almost ready for another slang match.  
  
ANGEL  
No, you couldn't have saved her.  
There was nothing you could  
do. She wouldn't have let you.  
  
Spike is overly confused. Is Angel trying to comfort him?  
  
ANGEL  
(off Spike's visible confusion)  
Something happened between you two.  
I don't know what, and I don't expect  
for you to tell me, but-  
  
Spike cuts him off, a sad smile on his face.  
  
SPIKE  
It involved Dru, Buffy, chains and   
a cattle prod. You don't want to  
know, mate.   
  
Angel looks down at Spike with possibly the most confused look you can ever muster. He doesn't know what to say. How do you reply to a comment like that?  
  
SPIKE  
(off Angel's look)  
You really don't want to know.  
  
ANGEL  
I probably don't.  
  
Angel sits beside Spike, and both are silent. Contemplating their relationships with Buffy. After a short while, Spike laughs.  
  
SPIKE  
Guess I can't call you the Poof  
anymore. Be the Pot calling  
the kettle black, wouldn't it?  
  
ANGEL  
Yeah.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
SPIKE  
So… uh, how's LA.  
  
ANGEL  
Interesting. Killed a Hertilis Demon last week.  
  
SPIKE  
(trying to act interested)  
Oh! Wow, you… you don't see   
those every week.  
  
ANGEL  
(also trying to be interested.)  
No, you sure don't.  
  
Another pause. Both are completely at a loss as to what they can even talk about. Very rarely have they ever gotten along.  
  
ANGEL  
(with a sigh)  
Uh, we found a prophecy a while back.   
  
SPIKE  
(babbling)  
Really? Usually those things are  
death ridden and really not very good  
for your health, so I tend to stick  
away from the pro--  
  
ANGEL  
(reassuringly)  
This one's a good one.  
  
SPIKE  
(surprised)  
Oh.  
  
ANGEL  
(reconsidering)  
Well, maybe not so good. I thought  
it might be useful, but now I'm   
starting to dread it.   
  
SPIKE  
Oh.  
  
ANGEL  
Vampire with a soul saves world   
Countless times and gets  
to be human. Who'd have  
thought…  
  
SPIKE  
Wait a second… You got your own prophecy?  
Why don't I get my own prophecy?  
Is there a bloody prophecy fairy or  
something?  
  
ANGEL  
(smiles a little)  
Yeah maybe...  
  
SPIKE  
So you get to be human, huh?  
  
ANGEL  
(nods, contemplative)  
But, now I think about it, I'm not  
so sure I want it anymore.  
Humanity doesn't seem to be all it's   
cracked up to be.  
  
Spike is a little jealous that Angel gets a prophecy, and he doesn't want to show it so he tries to impress him. But Angel is having his own mini-conversation, and realizing that maybe he doesn't want humanity.  
  
SPIKE  
I didn't get a prophecy. But, uh, did  
I mention I met this one bird who  
did her thesis on me?  
  
ANGEL  
I mean, all it ever leads to is death  
and unhappiness.   
  
SPIKE  
And this one time… (what Angel has said finally sets in)  
wait, you're gonna get turned into a   
*human*? Is this A punishment… cause,   
uh, bye bye Supernatural strength.   
  
Finally they get back to having a two person conversation.  
  
ANGEL  
(brought back to the real world)  
No. I keep all the vampire abilities. You know,  
the strength, even the healing… At   
least, that's what we understood from   
the prophecy.  
  
SPIKE  
So, you mean this is actually a good thing?  
  
ANGEL  
Yes… No… I… I really don't think so…  
Honestly, the only reason I wanted   
This was for her… but now…  
(He let's the sentence hang)  
  
They are both silent for a minute, thinking about Humanity and things surrounding it.  
  
SPIKE  
Maybe humanity isn't such a bad thing…  
  
ANGEL  
Yeah, well…   
  
Their conversation comes to an abrupt end when there is the sound of a twig snapping behind them. Spike hears it but doesn't turn around. He looks straight ahead, as does Angel.  
  
SPIKE  
You hear that?  
  
ANGEL  
Uh-huh.  
  
SPIKE  
How many d'you reckon?  
  
Angel sniffs the air.  
  
ANGEL  
Nine… maybe ten…  
  
SPIKE  
Reckon we could take them?  
  
ANGEL  
Not sure. You up to it?  
  
SPIKE  
What do you think?  
  
They jump to their feet and rush around either side of a tree. They reach up and snap off a stake-shaped piece each before walking towards a crowd of vampires waiting around a grave. There'' about twenty of them. Spike glares at Angel.  
  
SPIKE  
I thought you said ten!  
  
ANGEL  
I guess my nose is a little off.  
  
SPIKE  
Ha-sodding-ha.  
  
The vampires don't seem to notice Spike and Angel as they walk slowly towards them.  
  
CUT TO: The vampires gathered around the grave. They all have expectant looks on their faces as they watch the ground the awe. Suddenly a hand comes from the ground. One of the vamps at the front grabs the hand and helps the new-born vampire to his feet.  
  
NEW VAMP  
Whoa… welcoming party… Cool…  
  
There is the sound of a vampire being dusted near the back of the group. They all turn around to see Spike and Angel waiting for them.  
  
ANGEL  
Hi there. Can we join the fun?  
  
Before anyone can reply Angel punches another vampire in the face, sending him spinning into about five more. They fall to the ground as the others scatter and prepare to fight.  
  
CUT TO: Spike grabs a vamp by the hair and pulls it to the ground. With one swift movement he stakes it and turns to see another one trying to creep up behind him.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm guessing you're new at this. Ever  
heard the term "stealth"?  
  
The vamp looks dumbstruck and Spike plunges the stake into its heart and it turns to dust.  
  
SPIKE  
Obviously not.  
  
CUT TO: Angel throwing the pile of five vamps around the place before they can get back to their senses. He stakes two of them before Spike joins him.  
  
SPIKE  
Need a hand?  
  
ANGEL  
Nah. But thanks for the offer.  
  
They smile at each other - the first real sign of affection they've ever showed - before going into action side-by-side.  
  
BLACK OUT.  
  
END OF ACT TWO.  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INTERIOR: WILLOW AND TARA'S DORM ROOM - night  
  
The lights are off and the only illumination comes from a small candle on a desk. Willow is alone looking through several huge tomes. She flicks absently through the pages until something catches her eye. She reads it then appears to come up with nothing. She gets to the end of the book and slams it shut angrily.  
  
Her eyes turn black as the book floats into the air and flies across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thump. She begins to take several slow, deep breaths to calm herself down before her eyes turn back to their normal colour.  
  
Her hand goes to open another book at her side. She begins to flick through the pages again as we move back to see a pile of about ten huge books in a pile in the corner where they have all been thrown.  
  
EXTERIOR: CEMETERY - night  
  
Angel punches a vampire to the ground before jumping at it with a stake. He stabs it into its heart turning it to dust. He turns around to see Spike finish off another one.  
  
His attention is caught by the sound of footsteps running away. He notices one last vampire - SIMON - making a run for it.  
  
ANGEL  
Get him!  
  
Spike darts towards the fleeing vamp, grabbing him and pulling him down to the floor. Angel catches up with him and looks down at the fearful vampire.  
  
SPIKE  
Well, what do we have here?  
  
SIMON  
I… I…  
  
ANGEL  
Looks to me like a pitiful example  
of the undead.  
  
SPIKE  
Exactly what I was thinking.  
  
Angel grabs Simon and violently pulls him to his feet.  
  
SIMON  
I'm not telling you anything.  
  
ANGEL  
You seem to be forgetting the whole  
captured/captor thing going on  
here.  
  
Simon spits at Angel. Angel just looks at him.  
  
ANGEL  
Now that wasn't very nice…  
(suddenly very serious)  
Why are you here?  
  
Simon says nothing. Angel turns to Spike.  
  
ANGEL  
Do you want to do this?  
  
SPIKE  
(smiles amicably/chillingly)  
Why not.  
  
Spike grabs Simon and throws him to the floor then kicks him in the ribs as hard as he can. A loud crack is heard.  
  
ANGEL  
(kneeling down next to Simon)  
That's gonna take a while to heal.  
  
Simon still refuses to talk. Angel grabs the stake in his hand and stabs him in the stomach. Simon calls out in pain but still says nothing.  
  
SPIKE  
Perhaps we're being a little too nice.  
  
ANGEL  
(thoughtfully)  
Could be… Now, how could we make  
things a little less comfortable?  
  
Simon looks up in horror as Angel and Spike look down on him. They both smile falsely.  
  
SIMON  
Okay, okay! What do you want to know?  
  
SPIKE  
That's my boy…  
  
ANGEL  
What were you doing here?  
  
SIMON  
Waiting for another to rise and join  
our family.  
  
ANGEL  
(intrigued)  
Join your family? It's been a long time  
since I've seen that much of a welcome  
for one vampire.  
  
SIMON  
Things are changing. With the Slayer  
dead we're returning once more. The  
vampires will rule this world and  
make sport of the humans.  
  
SPIKE  
And as much fun as that sounds I think  
We're going to have to stop you.  
(to Angel)  
Isn't that right?   
  
Angel says nothing. He just looks threateningly as Simon.  
  
SIMON  
It won't make a difference. Tonight  
we take the Bronze… the family  
will be made bigger as we prepare  
for…  
  
His sentence is cut short as Angel plunges a stake through his heart. He looks up at Spike.  
  
ANGEL  
Let's go…  
  
They turn to leave the cemetery.  
  
INTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
  
Everyone is watching the band on stage. Xander and Anya are dancing on the edge of the dance floor. Cordelia is sitting at the with Wesley and Tara, but she is watching Xander and Anya.  
  
WESLEY  
(to Tara)  
So you and Willow are witches.  
  
TARA  
(nodding shyly)  
Wicca actually. Willow is  
Way more powerful than I am.  
  
WESLEY  
I never knew there was a difference.   
Between the Wiccans and witches.  
  
TARA  
(comfortable with this topic)  
Oh, yes. Big differences.  
But people usually call   
Wiccans witches.   
(attempting a joke)  
It's really a misnomer.  
  
WESLEY  
(umm…yeah.   
Skipping the joke altogether)  
But you are registered.  
  
As they speak, small groups of people enter the Bronze, one after another.   
  
TARA  
(nodding, and then shaking her head)  
I had no idea that  
We had to be registered to  
Practice magic.  
  
WESLEY  
Oh, yes. The Registry is   
very fussy about who  
practices. They like  
to keep tabs on   
every magic user there is.  
  
Tara looks at him, quite surprised and contemplative.   
  
  
We see that the Bronze is now packed - mostly with the people who were filing in before. No one notices them until they ALL vamp out. A scream rings out in the crowd.  
  
The Scoobies turn in shock as one of the vamps drinks from its first victim. They regroup where Cordelia, Wesley and Tara are sitting.   
  
Wesley dives under the table, and we see Anya rolling her eyes. Wesley comes back up with a bag, slams it on the table and opens it. He begins removing weapons and handing them out. They look at each other confidently. Oh yeah. We can do this.  
  
CUT TO: WILLOW AND TARA'S DORM ROOM - night  
  
Willow is looking through another book  
  
We follow the book's violent flight across the room as a knock is heard at the door. Willow's eyes go back to normal as she goes to answer the door.  
  
It's Dawn, she is trembling and looks as though she has been crying.   
  
WILLOW  
Dawnie! Are you alright?  
Does Giles know that you're out?  
  
Dawn only shakes her head no and collapses into Willow's arms.   
  
Willow lowers Dawn gently to the ground and pulls her hand away from her prone form.   
  
CLOSE ON: Blood dripping from Willow's hand.  
  
CUT TO: Willow's horror filled face as she raises her hand to eye level.  
  
EXTERIOR: The Bronze - night  
  
CLOSE ON: Spike and Angel running past closed shops and skidding to a halt as they see -   
  
About ten vampires in vamp face are guarding the door to the Bronze.   
  
Spike and Angel turn to each other, and without so much as a glance, both VAMP OUT and charge into the larger group.  
  
They dispatch with most of the vanguard as we -   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INTERIOR: BRONZE - night  
  
As the camera pans across the interior of the club, we see Xander, Anya, Tara and Wesley fighting groups of one or two vampires each. Cordelia is at the rear of the club holding the back door open as run past.  
  
CORDELIA  
(hurriedly and gesturing   
to the open door)  
Go! Get out of here!  
  
We see what no one else notices: a group of vampires heads towards the band on the stage, who is trying to save their equipment instead of their own lives.   
  
The camera pans back to Cordelia who suddenly topples backwards clutching her head. She is having a VISION. We don't see the vision. No one seems to notice and they continue to run out the back door. Cordelia sinks to the ground as we see a pair of male hands grab her shoulders to prevent her from hitting her head.   
  
Cordelia, now out of the vision trance, turns around gratefully, and the camera follows her POV, only to realize that it is a VAMPIRE who caught her. He smiles viciously and aims for her throat.  
  
CLOSE ON: Cordelia's face and the back of the vampire's head as he is about to bite.  
  
BLACKOUT.  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
INTERIOR: THE BRONZE - night  
  
We pick up right where we left off. The vampire is about to bite into Cordelia's neck when she is unexpectedly showered with dust. She looks up we see Xander standing above her with a stake.  
  
XANDER  
Need a hand?  
(offering his)  
  
  
CORDELIA  
(Taking his hand and pulling   
herself to her feet)  
Anyways, uh, I have something   
to tell you. Its -  
  
Another scream fills the air. And cuts Cordelia off as she and Xander both turn to find its origin.  
  
XANDER  
Can it wait?  
There are some things  
I need to do.  
  
Xander runs back towards the middle of the club and stakes a vampire that Anya was fighting alone. Cordelia runs after him and stops.  
  
CORDELIA  
But its -   
  
CLOSE ON: Cordelia's REALLY pissed off looking face. Just as the vision hits her again.   
  
We don't see the vision, but we see Cordelia falling into a low armchair, still writhing in pain.  
  
INTERIOR: WILLOW AND TARA'S DORM ROOM - night  
  
Willow is holding a mortar and pestle and mashing the stuff inside pretty vigorously. We see Dawn, conscious, sitting on the edge of the bed watching Willow as she mashes. Her arms are turned inward, but we can see a few droplets of blood that have made their way to the outside of her arms.  
  
WILLOW  
(breaking the silence,   
and slightly accusative)  
Dawn, what were you thinking?  
You could have really hurt yourself!  
  
DAWN  
(looking down)  
Kinda the point.  
  
WILLOW  
(shocked)  
What?  
  
DAWN  
(looking up with   
tears in her eyes)  
You don't understand.  
There's so much pain…  
That I can't deal with.  
  
Willow begins applying the salve to Dawn's arms as she holds them out. The cuts have been cleaned, but they are still oozing slightly.  
  
WILLOW  
(comforting voice)  
Dawnie…  
  
DAWN  
(hard)  
NO! You don't understand.  
No one can.  
  
Willow mumbles some Latin under her breath and a brief glow encircles her hands as she touches each of Dawn's wounds. We notice that her eyes are normal throughout the spell. She looks at Dawn expectantly.  
  
DAWN  
It's just so much  
Easier to deal with   
Physical pain.  
It's the other stuff  
That I can't deal with.  
  
Willow wraps her arms around a somewhat numb Dawn, who doesn't return the hug.  
  
WILLOW  
Oh, Dawnie. I know,   
But cutting yourself  
Won't make the other  
Pain go away either.  
  
Willow lets go of Dawn and offers a Trademark shy Willow hopeful smile.  
  
  
DAWN  
I know.   
I just wanted to see it though.  
  
WILLOW  
(huh?)  
See what?  
  
DAWN  
My blood.   
  
WILLOW  
(confused)  
Your blood?  
  
DAWN  
You know, the stuff  
That killed Buffy?  
  
Willow looks at her, not sure what to say.  
  
DAWN  
(cont'd)  
You know its true.  
  
WILLOW  
No. Its not.   
What happened to Buffy  
Was NOT your fault.  
  
DAWN  
(in tears)  
Yes it was! Buffy died  
Because of me. If I  
Wasn't the Key…  
I wanted to jump,   
But she wouldn't  
Let me. Buffy wasn't  
Meant to die.  
I was.  
  
WILLOW  
That is so not true.   
Buffy was only doing   
What she had to do.  
…because she was your sister…  
because she loved you… because it  
was the right thing to do.  
  
Dawn nods but doesn't really accept what Willow is telling her. She is quiet as she begins to look around the room. The camera follows her POV. She notices the pile of books in the corner of the room and looks up at Willow.  
  
INTERIOR: THE BRONZE - night.  
  
At the Bronze, Angel and Spike have joined the others as they finish off the vampires.   
  
CLOSE ON: Tara as she struggles with a crossbow as a vampire charges towards her.   
  
The camera pulls out to see the vampire upon her. He smacks the crossbow out of her hands and knocks her to the ground. She looks around desperately and sees that there is no one there to save her. She closes her eyes tightly as the vampire bends down to drink.  
  
CLOSE ON: The crossbow as it floats up in the air and fires a bolt.  
  
We follow the bolt as it flies through the air and buries itself into the vampire's side, through its ribcage. He looks up, startled, before exploding into dust all over Tara.  
  
Tara opens her eyes to see Spike standing over her.  
  
SPIKE  
(holding out his hand)  
Nice shot…  
  
Tara smiles nervously and allows Spike to help her stand before he runs back into the fray.  
  
Wesley and Xander are standing back to back in the middle of the dance floor taking on the vampires and watching each other's backs. They're not quite surrounded but there are several vampires circling them.  
  
WESLEY  
(taking in the situation)  
Right.  
  
All at once the vampires jump on Xander and Wesley. They seem to be fighting a losing battle. Xander is faring slightly worse than Wesley because he is dealing with a three on one. He is shoved in a circle among the three vamps when a very familiar pair of arms catches him and throws him out of the way.   
  
We follow Xander's POV and see that it was Spike who is now fighting the three young vampires with ease. Spike looks back at Xander and they share a glance.  
  
Xander nods and Spike gives a slight grin and they both continue with their respective fights.  
  
The camera pans to Cordelia who is still sitting in the chair she fell in earlier, looking impatient, and tapping her foot. A vampire comes flying her way, hits his head on the corner of the table in front of her and lands on the ground. He is out cold.  
  
She stands up, grabs a stake out of the bag, and quickly stakes the vampire.  
  
She sits down again, crosses her arms and begins to tap her foot again. She watches the fighting.  
  
The camera turns to her POV and we see Angel and Spike fighting together. They are making easy work of the vampires, going through them quickly, and working together. Spike sends one flying and Angel catches and stakes it. Soon, almost all the vampires have disappeared, save for one, who stands smugly near the door. The gang is gathered together as they hear him begin to laugh.  
  
VAMPIRE  
(Proudly)  
You think you've won?   
You cannot win!   
Our Grandmother approaches.   
You cannot stop her,   
without your precious slayer.  
  
CLOSE ON: Spike as he gives Angel an amused glance.  
  
VAMPIRE  
(cont'd)  
She will bring us forward unto victory,   
and the world will be-  
  
Angel steps up, impatiently. He stakes the vampire.  
  
ANGEL  
(bored now)  
Oh, shut up.  
  
XANDER  
No kidding. You'd think they'd learn to just  
Get the whole turning into dust thing over  
With.  
  
Anya takes Xander's hand, and shakes her head.  
  
ANYA  
Some people are just so rude.  
  
Spike steps forward, looking around at the Bronze. There's very few people left, and only one or two corpses.  
  
SPIKE  
Well, that turned out all right.   
  
WESLEY  
(rather surprised)  
I must concur,   
that did go quite well.   
Great work, everyone!  
  
XANDER  
Very few owies, and lots of dust bunnies.   
I'd say a job well done.  
  
Anya shoots Xander a LOOK. Xander turns to her quickly, apologetically. He said the dreaded "b" word.  
  
ANGEL  
(missing the exchange completely)  
Well, drinks are on me.  
  
SPIKE  
(really pleased)  
You know, I'll hold you to that--  
  
The group walks over to the bar as Angel steps behind it and picks up a few glasses.  
  
CORDELIA  
(coughs)  
Ahem!? Vision girl has something to say!   
  
  
Everyone looks at her, she's not amused.  
  
SPIKE  
Yes, Ms. Center of the universe?  
  
ANGEL  
(privately to Spike)  
She was a princess in another dimension,  
Give her a break.  
  
SPIKE  
(confused/stunned)  
Can I come to LA, too?  
  
Cordelia coughs again, and everyone turns to look at her, Spike giving her a very expectant look.  
  
CORDELIA  
God! About time!   
Now that I've finally  
got your attention   
I have some good news…  
  
Everyone looks expectantly at her.  
  
CORDELIA  
…Buffy's alive.  
  
  
TITLE CARD: "TO BE CONTINUED"  



End file.
